Treinta y tres
by Chillis
Summary: One-shot o drabble. A pesar que todo el mundo miraba con angustia la "Operacion San Lorenzo" solo una persona nos pudo narrar las angustiantes 24 horas de tal rescate. ¿Nos harias el favor de contarnos, Chile? Latin Hetalia. OC. ¡Apoyando a los chilenos!


N/A:Aqui un pequeñisimo one shot (¿o drabble quiza?) de la situacion minera. Los personajes que no reconozcan son mios, mas sus nombres pertenecen a la comunidad de Latin Hetalia. Obviamente el concepto de Hetalia no me pertence. Se me ocurrio escribir esto despues de que una lectora de mi otra historia **APH Latino** (Tu sabes quien eres) comentara sobre hacer esto. Esta medio apurado, pero hice lo mas que pude durante clases. Y aqui apoyando a los chilenos! n.n (creo que este es el fic mas corto que he hecho)

**Treinta y tres**

Al ver la ahora magullada cápsula emerger del suelo, Chile, conocido como José Manuel "Manu" González Rodríguez por sus compañeros países, cayó de rodillas ni bien el último minero de los 33 mineros que habían quedado atrapados hace ya 70 días.

Cuando se había enterado en una de las infames juntas mundiales sentía que el alma se le iba al suelo. Varios países lo apoyaron, desde Pedro quien había sufrido un desastre minero hace unos años, hasta Yao, que le dijo que no se preocupara, que todo se iba a solucionar. Y desde ese día tanto él, como la mina estaban en el ojo del huracán.

Sintió que le quitaban un peso de encima cuando hubo contacto con los mineros. "Estamos Bien En El Refugio Los 33". Jamás pensó que tal frase le trajera tanto alivio. Aquel papel con esas palabras escritas en rojo se encontraban actualmente en su cartera, ya que tendía a leer la nota durante las excavaciones para el rescate.

FLASHBACK

_Manu caminaba por la estancia, mirando como intentaban hacer contacto con los mineros. Su jefe, Sebastián Piñera, le había prometido que los sacaría con vida. Cuando pudo ver en la pantalla a los mineros casi saltaba de la alegría y del alivio. Ni las burradas de Martín lo hubieran desanimado. Así de alegre estaba._

FIN DE FLASHBACK

En lo que menos cantaba un gallo, Manu y sus hermanos y primos se pusieron a investigar un modo de rescatarlos. Ayuda y apoyo era entregado de todas formas, llámese monetariamente, o una simple oración. Expertos de todo el mundo estudiaron la situación. Finalmente, el proyecto llamado "Operación San Lorenzo" se puso en marcha. 33 días después de haber mantenido contacto por primera vez con los mineros Manu volvió a sentir que la vida le regresaba al cuerpo.

10-13-10. A la medianoche, Manu y su familia latina estaban en la mina, mirando la cápsula que bajaría a unos rescatistas y paramédicos antes de subir a los treinta y tres mineros. Podía oír a sus hermanas y tía rezar mientras que sus hermanos –sobre todo Martín (como buen seme) y Pedro (quien lo había estado ayudando todo ese tiempo) –le daban ánimos.

Al final, las estimadas 48 horas de rescate se redujeron a 24.

Poco a poco, la lisa cápsula se magullaba, a la vez que bajaba más rápido. Pero nadie, nadie en todo el mundo, estaba más angustiado que Manu. No durmió hasta que la última persona saliera de la mina.

Aún arrodillado, sintió que unos brazos conocidos lo abrazaban, antes de alzarlo para que pudiera ver la última persona, un rescatista, saliera. Todos los presentes estallaron en aplausos.

-Manu, vamos a casa-murmuró Martín en el oído del chileno, entre todos los clamores de "chi-chi-chile-le-le" que la gente gritaba.

-El jefe…

-Tu jefe esta con los rescatistas… y reporteros- dijo Pedro sonriente- Vete a dormir y mañana te prepararemos el desayuno como a ti te gusta en nuestra casa.

-Gracias por su apoyo-dijo Manu desde el hombro de Martín, quien lo cargaba.

-No me has pegado…

-Weon, estoy cansado…-dijo Manu claramente somnoliento- siento que me quitaron un peso de encima.

-70 días. Tienes suerte que pudiste rescatarlos-dijo Martín antes de colocar a Manu delicadamente en el asiento del copiloto de su automóvil.

-¿recuerdas lo de Pasta de Conchos? Pedro estaba que se moría de la impotencia-murmuró Manu- Creo que ya se lo que se siente.

-Se ha de sentir feo.- dijo Martín mientras manejaba.-Lo bueno es que están a salvo y que vos podrás dormir más tranquilo.

-Lo dudo… ahora estará las investigaciones sobre lo sucedido y toda la wea…

-Ya verás que todo estará bien-dijo el argentino antes de sonreírle a Manu, quien solo sonrió tímidamente. Sintió como una ola de tranquilidad y cansancio le golpeaba antes de caer dormido en el asiento del copiloto.

Martín también sonrió. Porque sabía que Manu podría salir adelante y que todo se pondrá bien.

No por nada la camisa de Manu de la selección chilena tenía el numero 33.


End file.
